Mending
by Forever Young
Summary: One Shot. Just a little scene of my own making that I felt Mr. Tumnus and Edmund deserved after the dungeon scene which takes place in the movie.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia, C.S. Lewis does, and the whole concept of the portraits comes from the Walden Media and Disney movie, so I don't even own that concept either. 

**Mending**

After the coronation and subsequent congratulations of the two new kings and two new queens of Narnia, the crowd of various creatures was beginning to slowly disperse. Even some of the newly appointed rulers themselves had left to get better acquainted with their new duties and subjects. King Peter the Magnificent was off with some of the centaurs figuring out the best course of action for the new patrols to search for any remaining loyalists of the White Witch.

Queen Susan the Gentle was acquainting herself with her new living arrangements and figuring out the best course of action for what order her pillow shams should go in. Queen Lucy the Valiant was being regaled by tales spun by the merfolk down by the sea shore and King Edmund the Just was seated over on a cushioned window seat away from the main focus of the room at the time, not feeling quite so Just.

Edmund simply sat where he was, fingering a small, plainly wrapped package he held. The king raised his head up and spotted one of the few other occupants still about the main throne room standing over on the balcony which overlooked the sea shore. A small smile came to Edmund's lips as he realized that the occupant, Mr. Tumnus, was probably standing where he was, leaned against the railing, as he had been for the last hour, because he was watching Lucy as the new queen interacted with her subjects.

"She does seem to be so much better than me at such adjustments" the younger king mused, glancing down once more at the wrapped package he held. Yet, Edmund knew he just had to go through with what he had planned, he'd gone through all this trouble hadn't he? Slowly, Edmund rose from the window seat and walked forward, towards the balcony and towards the faun standing there.

_"Do you know why you're here, faun!"_

Edmund bit back the gut wrenching feelings that had been tearing through him all day. "M-Mr. Tumnus..." the young king's voice spoke out hesitantly. The faun's head raised slightly in acknowledgement that he had been addressed as he came out of his own private thought and slowly the head turned around and the kind, attentive eyes of Mr. Tumnus met those of the hesitant, young king.

"Yes, your majesty?" Mr. Tumnus asked. He was puzzled by the way their youngest king seemed to be squirming and fidgeting like a small child, though he hid the majority of it well, right in front of him as he held a package. "He is, after all a child" Mr. Tumnus reminded himself, "Whether a king or not". But still, such behavior seemed a bit out of place.

"M-Mr. Tumnus" Edmund said again, "I...well, I". The boy glanced down. Tumnus turned fully to face him now as his curiosity and slight worry became full force, what in all of Narnia was wrong with their young king?

_"Why? I mean...he's a criminal!"_

Edmund took a ragged breath and tried to stop the one or two tears which threatened to flow from his eyes. "Mr. Tumnus, I...". The boy faltered. Tumnus' brows furrowed now, "Why, King Edmund, are you alright?" he asked. Edmund swallowed and took another breath, he was going to get it out now. The young king force himself to look straight into the faun's eyes.

"Mr. Tumnus, I...I just wanted to give you this" Edmund got out quickly, his arms thrusting forward and holding out the package he bore. Tumnus' eyes traveled down to the brown package in the king's hands. All this over a small gift? "Oh, well...thank you your majesty, very much" Tumnus said, slightly awkwardly and unsurely at having suddenly been presented with a gift from one of their new monarchs.

Had it been Queen Lucy, Mr. Tumnus might have felt a bit more at ease, they at least knew each other enough that a small trinket would be no big deal. Yet this was no small trinket, but a full sized package and it was just suddenly presented by King Edmund. Tumnus bent down and took the package from Edmund's hands. It felt slightly heavy and formed into his hands in a familiar way, yet one he couldn't identify at that moment.

As Tumnus stood there holding the package, the faun's eyes traveled back to those of their young king and the boy immediately lowered his head away from the gaze.

_"You're here because he sold you out...for sweeties"_

Slowly Tumnus tore back the brown paper and a large gasp escaped the faun as he saw what it was. Edmund bit his lip. "Oh...oh my!" Mr. Tumnus said. He carefully removed the rest of the paper and turned the item around right side up in his hands, still unable to believe he was actually holding it. Here, in his hands, Tumnus held the beloved portrait of his old father, in it's old frame.

Yet, the frame was not broken and shattered as it had been after he had had to witness the witch's wolves smash it on the floor as they tore through his house before arresting him for being with a human and fraternizing with the enemy. Here the frame stood, whole once more. Mr. Tumnus moved his lips and tried to force words out. "H-How...how..." was all he could say.

Edmund took in another ragged breath and forced his slightly wet eyes back up to face the gaze of the faun. "I...there was some time...between the battle and the coronation" the young king began to explain, "So I had Mr. Beaver help me find the way back to your house. I could have asked Lucy I suppose but...well...it was just easier if Mr. Beaver took me. The rest of the house is still in shambles I'm afraid but...well, Mr. Tumnus, I noticed the broken picture frame even when Lucy took us to the house and she explained that it had been your father".

Edmund glanced down briefly before meeting Mr. Tumnus' gaze once more, "I...understand, about...your father's picture being everything since he's...gone. Lucy might have told you, our father's at war and...I make sure to watch after his picture, except for now, it's back in our world" the boy whispered, his head lowering once more.

Tumnus nodded, "Well, pictures can sort of take care of themselves, provided you give them a nice shelf...it's really more for them to help us...". Edmund nodded through Mr.Tumnus' explanation and then the faun thought he heard a strange sort of chocking sound. It only took two seconds for it to repeat itself and the faun noticed the shoulders of their youngest king heave with the sound as his hands flew up to cover his face, though not before one or two drops of water hit the tiled floor beneath.

"Why King Edmund!" Mr. Tumnus said in worry. He gently set the portrait of his father down and placed his hands on the young king's shoulders, "It's alright, you needn't get so upset over forgetting your father's portrait...". Edmund shook his head rapidly, "It's not that!" he said in between his tears. He raised his head to look straight into Mr. Tumnus' eyes. The intensity of guilt and sorrow held in the boy's eyes, made it hard for Tumnus to hold the gaze.

"Mr. Tumnus...I'm so sorry" Edmund said. "I didn't meant to tell the White Witch about Lucy having been with you. I didn't mean to get you arrested, thrown into the dungeon, turned to stone". Mr. Tumnus pursed his lips, he still remembered the feelings that had gone through him when the Witch had told him how they found out he deserved imprisonment.

"You said you could tell I was Lucy's brother because I had her nose, but I have none of her goodness!" Edmund continued. Mr. Tumnus wasn't sure what to say for a moment. Then he glanced over and caught sight again of the portrait of his father in it's newly restored frame. The faun reached out and slowly took hold of the portrait once more, staring at it thoughtfully.

"I wonder, your majesty" Mr. Tumnus began, still looking at the portrait, "You say you have none of your sister's goodness. Where did this come from?" he asked, bringing his gaze back up to meet Edmund's. The young king looked at the portrait and then up at Mr. Tumnus, "It was the least I could do" was his answer. Mr. Tumnus nodded.

"and risking your own life for Narnia and it's citizens by rushing into the thick of battle, even after being ordered back, to destory the White Witch's wand was the least you could do as well, sire?" he asked. It suddenly occurred to Mr. Tumnus that that day in the dungeon had been the last one on one encounter he had had with Edmund before now. He had helped coronate him as he had his siblings, sure, but they hadn't talked or really had a moment since then until now.

The last Edmund had seen of Mr. Tumnus he had had the shocked look of the betrayed on his face. Mr. Tumnus cursed now the fact that that look had had to cross his face. It was after all what was causing their young king his turmoil at this moment. Edmund sighed as Mr. Tumnus brought up the incident with the Witch in the battle.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up?" he asked, "Like that one true act will erase...everything else". Mr. Tumnus' brows furrowed and a look of pity crossed his features. The faun longed to say something to the young king that would ease his guilt, yet Tumnus had never considered himself good with formal, noble words and the simple faun could only sigh and lower his head, unable to come up with anything that would help.

There was a moments silence in which the waves on the shore below the balcony was all that could be heard. "Your majesty, if you'll permit me" Mr. Tumnus began, breaking the silence, "I do know what it's like to have to ask for Aslan's forgiveness". Edmund brought his gaze back to the faun as he continued, "Lucy may have told you, why I was in trouble for letting her go, what my job was...".

"but you didn't do it!" Edmund said, "You didn't turn Lucy in. Not like I did, her as well as Peter and Susan and them being my own brother and sisters!".

"Well now" Mr.Tumnus said, "That's between you, them and Aslan; and if I hear correctly all of both parties forgave you did they not?". Edmund nodded, "I'll never forget how shocked I was at how quickly Lucy rushed out to hug me. Of course Susan did as well, but Lucy was right there almost as soon as I'd approached! She's even the one who called out joyfully at seeing me when I was with Aslan". Tumnus nodded, "She truly does seem blessed with a great power of forgiveness" he commented with a far of look of remembering on his face.

All this praise and reminders of his younger sister's good qualities did bring a small smile to Edmund's face. "Yeah…she does" he whispered, before looking down again. Mr. Tumnus came out of his memories and turned to look at the young king once more. "And you've also got Aslan's forgiveness...as do I" the faun whispered, "and in my experience nothing breaks past that and to beat ourselves up over what the Great Lion has already forgiven us on almost seems to insult the forgiveness itself".

Edmund nodded, somehow that made perfect sense. Mr. Tumnus glanced down once more at the portrait of his father that he held in it's mended frame. His gaze shifted back up to meet their young king's. "and by the way your majesty" the faun said, "I still say you've got your sister's nose" the faun commented, taping Edmund's nose slightly as a small smile formed on his face. A broad smile broke forth from Edmund at all that Mr. Tumnus was implying and saying by that one statement.

Just then, Peter entered the room and strode over towards the balcony. "There you are, Edmund" he said. The boy quickly wiped away any of the tears that may have still been on his face before his brother approached. "the centaurs said a group of the royals from the neighboring land of Archenland would be arriving soon and I wondered if you wanted to come with us to ride out and meet them, it'd be a very kingly duty" the young High King said with a smirk, "and besides, Philip was looking forward to your taking him out for the adventure of this meeting".

At first Edmund looked confused, "Philip? Oh yes, the horse who I insulted by calling him horsey" he flinched, "he wants me to ride him? After that!". Peter laughed, "Yes, seems he's quite fond of you". Mr. Tumnus smiled as he tucked his father's portrait safely under one arm, "The citizens of Narnia certainly seem to have great faith in all four of their new rulers, and I don't think it misplaced in the least" he said, sparing a slight smile Edmund's way before moving off to make sure his father's portrait was put in a safe place. It was doubly special now. Not everyone's family portrait had been personally and self sacrificing fixed by one's king.

As Mr. Tumnus stode off, Edmund stepped out a bit, "Oh, Mr. Tumnus!" he called. The faun turned. "Now remember, whenever you and Mr. Beaver as well as the others do get around to fixing your house back in order, I want you to inform me. I want to help". Mr. Tumnus smiled, "I will your majesty, and thank you". The faun bowed slightly before turning and continuing on his way.

"Well" Peter said, clapping his brother on the shoulder, "Shall we?". Edmund smiled, "We shall" he said, trying out the new formal way of speaking he knew they were going to have to learn. It still came out awkwardly, even on Peter's part though and both boys broke out laughing.


End file.
